The boy who changed the bully
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Riku is a top notch bully at Hearts academy and is feared by many. He is ruthless towards his victims yet that all changes when a transfer kid named Sora and his brother Roxas show up. He begins to bully Sora but what is it about this boy that makes Riku so confused inside? Contains Violence and language and sexual themes, rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies, PsychopathicalXAngel here with my latest awesome idea! A nice RikuXSora that came into my head as I was drawing (Hence the cover photo). Now for this story it will be rated T for now but is subject to change depending on how violent this gets. **

**Summary: Riku is a top notch bully at Hearts academy and is feared by many. He is ruthless towards his victims yet that all changes when a transfer kid named Sora and his brother Roxas show up. He begins to bully Sora but what is it about this boy that makes Riku so confused inside? Contains Violence and language and sexual themes, rating may go up later.**

**Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 1**

"W-wait Riku please, I-I don't have it today but I will tomorrow, I swear!" cried a pudgy kid with short brown hair.

"That's what you said yesterday Pence, now I'm starting to get really annoyed with you, Give me what you have today and then pay me the rest tomorrow got it?" Said a boy with long silver hair known as Riku.

"But-But then I won't be able to get lunch and-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Shouted Riku grabbing Pence's bag and ripping it open, breaking the zipper. He dug around throwing all the stuff out till he found Pence's wallet. He opened it and looked inside to find $2.50 inside. "What is this, did you spend it all on snacks fatty?" HE said causing some laughter from his friends behind him. "Whatever, let's go guys," He said to his friends behind him. They all nodded as he tossed the remains of the kids book-bag into the dumpster. With that they walked up the steps towards Hearts Academy.

"So Riku, did you hear? We are having two new transfer students coming today, and their supposed to be twins," Said a blond kid wearing a beanie hat known as Seifer.

"Really? What are their names?" Asked Riku intrigued.

"Sora and Roxas." Said a girl with short grey hair known as Fujin, but Fu for short.

"Yeah and they coming from the islands ya know!" Exclaimed a tanned guy with short black hair, Rajin, or Rai for short. Riku scoffed at that.

'Really? Why would they leave the islands for this place? Oh well, it was kind of getting boring around here anyway!" Said Riku with a shrug as they entered the school building.

"Hey Sora wake up bro! We are going to be late!" Shouted an irritated Blond.

"I'm up IM up! Sheesh Roxas, way to yell a lot!" Said A brown haired kid with hair that seems to defy gravity. He opened his door and looked at his brother.

"Man Sora, that uniform doesn't suit you at all," Laughed Roxas. Sora pouted as he looked in the mirror. The uniforms had black pants and a white button up shirt that was tucked in at the waist, with a black tie.

''I know there to plain, why do we even have to wear uniforms anyway? Back at the islands we didn't have to wear uniforms!" Complained Sora as him and his brother but on their shoes and grabbed their bags.

"Bye mom, Bye dad!" Hollared out Roxas.

"Bye Roxas, bye Sora, have fun at school!" Called their mother Aerith, a woman with long brown hair tucked into a braid.

"Behave now you hear!" Said their father, a man with blond hair that was similar to Sora's hairstyle, Cloud.

"We will!" Said the two twins as they headed out the door and began their walk to school.

"man, this sucks so bad! Why does school have to be so early!" complained Sora.

"Because this is an academy, not like the school at the islands, now stop complaining," Said Roxas.

"Your too happy," Grumbled Sora causing Roxas to roll his eyes. They turned the corner to the gate and Roxas was suddenly bumped into by someone causing him to almost fall. He looked up and saw a muscular built kid with blond hair.

"Hey you okay new kid? Didn't mean to knock you over," Said the boy offering his hand to Roxas.

"Oh its cool man," Replied Roxas accepting the hand and getting up.

"How'd you know we are new?" Asked Sora.

"Because I haven't seen you around before and plus, it's not every year we get a new transfer student," Said the boy. "My name is Hayner by the way."

"I'm Sora, and this is Roxas, It's nice to meet you Hayner," Said Sora smiling and shaking his hand.

"So are you our welcome committee?" Asked Roxas.

"No I'm actually trying to locate my friend Pence, he's a boy with brown spiked hair and is little chubby. Did you pass him maybe by chance?" Asked Hayner.

"Nope, I don't think so," Said Roxas.

"Okay well thanks anyway, Now I'll see you around okay?" Said Hayner as he went towards the side of the academy.

"Yeah man see you!" Said Roxas as him and Sora entered the gate and made their way up the steps. They entered the school and went to the front office to get their schedules. They entered the office and saw an older gentleman with black and grey hair in a ponytail and an eye-patch on his eye.

"Hello there kiddos, what can I do for you today?" He said.

"Um Yes we are Sora and Roxas, the new students. We came to get our schedules," Said Sora.

"Ah right okay, last names please?" He said as he opened a filing cabinet behind him.

"Strife," Said Roxas.

"Okay here we go kids, ROxas and Sora Strife. Here are your schedules and a map of the campus if you need it, now good lucka nd have fun," He said with a smile. Roxas and Sora nodded before leaving the office and looking at their schedules.

"We have first peroid, thrid, luncha nd seventh together it looks like," Said Roxas.

"Sweet, what is our first peroid class?" Asked Sora.

"Science with a Mr. Vexen," Siad Roxas. They went to the classroom after looking at the map and entered the room. The saw a bunch of kids all scattered out and messisng aorund. They looked towards the back and saw Hayner form earlier. Sora smiled as he and Roxas headed over there.

"Hey Hayner," Said Roxas. HAyner turned around and looked at them.

"Hey Roxas, and Sora, so you guys are in this class huh? You guys should sit behind us," He said pointing towards the table behind him. They sat down and looked at the other person who was sitting with Hayner. It was a brown haired chubby kid.

"Hey you must be Pence right?" Said Sora with a smile. The boy nodded quietly. "Im Sora and this is my brother Roxas."

"Oh nice to meet you guys," He said with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sora.

"Riku again," Growled out Hayner.

"Who?" Asked Roxas.

"He's the number one bully around here. He's a complete snob! and an asshole if you run into him, run away. He has long silver hair and aqua colored eyes. He hangs around with a girl with short grey hair and two guys, one tan with brown hair and one blond," Said Hayner.

"Why are they so mean?" Asked Sora.

"Because they are stuck up and rich as hell!" Said Hayner crossing his arms. Just the Mr. Vexen came in the classroom.

"We'll talk later," Whispered Pence. Sora and Roxas looked at each-other and shrugged before taking out their notebooks and began taking notes.

**A/N SO here is the first chapter. Like I said though there will be violence and bullying. Other than that nothing major. But still rated T to be safe. **

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions! I love the responses I'm getting and glad you all like it! Anyway here we go, onto Sora and Riku meeting X3 I'm skipping through periods because they would be boring. Also I will be making some side stories based off this focusing on certain characters. I'll let you know which ones when they appear.**

**Chapter 2**

After third period English, Sora and Roxas went separate ways again to their next classes, Sora had History, Roxas had Gym. Sora walked in the class and was met with bright teal-ish eyes that belonged to Riku. Riku raised his eyebrows in confusion at first, then narrowed them. Sora broke eye contact and looked around and saw 2 seats were open, one next to Riku, the other in the front. Not wanting the front he walked over to the boy.

"Hey um, is anyone sitting there?" He asked. Riku stopped talking to his gang and they all turned towards him.

"Yeah, our friend Vivi is sitting here, sorry," He said with a smile.

"Ah okay thanks anyway," Said Sora as he walked up and sat upfront. He heard chuckling but ignored it. Class started and the teacher walked in and he looked back and saw no Vivi. He couldn't help but steal glances at Riku. After class he got up and felt something thump against his desk. He looked up and saw Riku staring down at him.

"Hey, So I guess your friend Vivi didn't show huh?" Said Sora rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Riku looked back at his friend and started busting up laughing.

"What the hell man? Vivi is the name of his dog idiot!" Said Seifer. Riku stopped laughing and grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt.

"Now listen new kid, your names Sora right? Well tomorrow, when you come to class, don't keep staring at me like a little fag, ya got it?" He growled at him. Sora nodded in fear and Riku let him go. "Good boy. You know just as obedient as Vivi." His friends roared with laughter at that and they left. Sora looked down and clenched his fists in anger

"Hey," Said a gentle voice and Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "Are you okay, Sora?"

"huh, uh yeah I'm fine. thanks," Replied Sora with a smile.

"Good, I'm Kairi by the way," She said.

"Nice to meet you Kairi," He said with a smile. They walked out and made their way to the lunch room talking of random classes and different teachers.

"Hey Sora!" Said Roxas running up to him. They talked for awhile and Sora introduced Kairi and they headed to a table where Kairi's friends were.

"Hey Roxas and Sora!" Said Hayner as they walked up to the table. They sat down and began talking to people.

"So since you two are new, how about we introduce everybody yeah?" Suggested Pence.

"Good idea, I'm Ollete," Said a girl with brown hair. "This is Namine, and her sister Kairi if you didn't already know." She said with a chuckle.

"Hello," Said the blond girl named Namine, whom blushed when she saw Roxas.

"Then on the other side we have Selphie, Followed by Tidus, the blond stuffing his face, and Wakka, whom is trying to out-eat Tidus," She said.

"Hrmphadi-" Said Tidus but was interrupted by Selphie hitting him on the head.

"don't talk with your mouth full you pig!" She said. He swallowed his food then talked.

"I said, nice to meet you newbs, want to join our contest? We are doing it again tomorrow," He said.

"uh, No thanks…" Said Roxas. Tidus and Wakka shrugged before continuing their contest. They spent the rest of the lunch period talking and then the bell rang. They said goodbyes and went off to their classes.

~Seventh Period~

Sora walked out of his sixth period class and glanced at the map to see if he could find gym. He bumped into someone and looked up to apologize.

"Hey I'm sorry I bumped into you," He said to a Red haired boy with green triangles under his eyes.

"Hey no problem, are you lost kiddo?" He said.

"I'm not a kiddo, my name is Sora. And yes, where the gym?" He asked.

"Hey I have gym to! I'll just walk with you there, My name is Axel, Got it memorized?" He said with a wink. He led him to gym where Roxas was waiting outside with Namine. Axel left to go into the locker room while Sora and Roxas talked along with Namine. They walked into their locker rooms saying goodbye to Namine and was met with a bunch of laughing and loud noise.

"Alright Knuckleheads! Calm down! Hurry up and get dressed! AXEL! QUIT PLAYING WITH THAT LIGHTER!" Screamed the gym teacher, Mr. Terra.

"You suck man!" Said Axel putting it back in his pocket. Terra turned and saw Roxas and Sora.

"Hey there, you guys must be the new kids huh? Come with me and we'll get you your gym uniform," He said leading them to his office. He gave them their cloths and they went out and picked out a locker and changed quickly. as they walked out Sra bumped into someone. He looked up and recognized the silver hair and teal eyes. He looked away and continued walking.

"Oi what no apology?" Said Riku.

"…Sorry," Said Sora walking out onto the floor with Roxas looking at him confused. Sora gave him a "We'll talk later look" and they walked over and waited for Mr. Terra.

"Alright class so today we will play some basketball. Now I want each of you to pair up in groups of three to practice," Everyone cheered at that. "BUT I will pick them." Everyone booed.

"Group one, Axel, Zexion, and Seifer. Group 2, Roxas, Namine, and Rai. Group three, Sora, Riku, and Saix…" He called all groups and ignored the groans of protest. After he was done they split up and each got a ball. Sora looked at his other partner Saix and couldn't help but look at the scar he had on his face, in the shape of an X.

"Great, of all the people I get, it's you two," Said Riku as he passed the ball to Saix.

"He what's that supposed to mean?" Said Sora as he received the ball from Saix.

"I don't like either of you, that's what," Said Riku as he easily caught the ball from Sora and passed it to Saix.

"The feeling is mutual," Said Saix as he tossed it at Sora a little to hard causing him to fumble.

"Wak! Well you know what I don't like you either Mr. Stuck up bastard," said Sora chucking it at Riku. Riku caught it and turned and threw it at Sora as hard as he could. Sora brought his arms up to protect his face when another ball bounced into that one and sent it flying towards Mr. Terra. He looked over and caught both balls one handed and glared at the two groups missing there balls.

"Groups 2 and 3, are you guys trying to gang up on me?" He said with an amused tone.

"Sorry sir, it was my fault, I threw it to hard and it bounced over and hit their ball," Said Namine. Sora looked over and gave her a thank you nod which she returned.

"Don't let it happen again Namine," He said as he tossed the balls back. Sora looked over and noticed Roxas glaring at Riku heavily.

**So I am so sorry this took a long time to write. I have been going through so much and am struggling mentally, Financially, and Physically. A lot of stuff is going on right now so I kept typing, then stopping, then typing then stopping again. IM so sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. Responses time:**

Unicorn1000- First of all love the username! UNICORNS! Sorry had to get that out of my system. anyway here you go, an update lol!

Yoyito- Im glad you like it and I know right? In all the fanfics ive read Riku has been a friend to Sora when Sora gets bullied. Never as the actual bully so yeah, thoguht it would be interesting.

WelcomeToMyBed- Interesting username, very different. IM glad you like it enough o want an update so soon. Hope it hasn't been to long that you lost interest ^.^"

Msamthebest- Glad you like it and now they met! was it as good as you hoped? Be honest lol.

Talltree-san- Thank you for liking it and here is what happens next. hope you liked it even though it took like, 3 weeks to publish!

Maverick Flare- YOU CHANGED YOUR USERNAME! I LIKE IT! lol, sorry I was surprised ^.^" Im glad you like it and thanks for the heads upon grammar! and ill try to tone down the dialogue as much as I can but I get to carried away with it lol!

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got such great praise last chapter from you all, especially my fic buddy Maverick Flame, You all should go check out his stories if you like mine X3 Just saying. Anyway onto the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"So Sora, what happened in gym today? With that Riku guy," Asked Roxas as they walked home.

"Uh, well," Started Sora as he told Roxas what happened. Roxas shook his head in distaste. "What about you huh? With That girl Namine?"

"What? Oh um, I," He stuttered. " We just had sixth period art together, and she sat with me and we talked."

"Aw little bro has a crush," Sang Sora. They arrived at home and entered their house and Sora went upstairs to his room while Roxas hung downstairs hogging the Television. 'What is with that Riku guy? I didn't do anything to him,' Thought Sora as he sat down at his desk and logged onto his computer.

"Sora! You forgot to feed Goofy!" Said Roxas. Sora groaned as he got up and fed his dog, a black lab named Goofy.

"Did you feed Donald?" asked Sora, talking of Roxas's pure white bird. Roxas nodded as he switched through the channels. "Come on Goofy, let's go outside." Said Sora as he hooked Goofy up on the leash and took him out on a walk.

~Shifting POV~

Riku sighed as he unlocked the door to his place and stepped inside. As soon as he did he was met with a little Black Pug came running up.

"Hey Vivi, I'm home," He said with a small smile as he bent down and scooped him up. He kicked the front door closed and walked over to the small stand in the hallway where a picture was held with candles. "Hey Vanitas," He said touching the picture softly before lighting some incense. 'That Sora kid looks just like you…' He thought as he went to his bedroom and sat down on his bed with Vivi on his lap. He closed his eyes as he thought about that day.

_"Hey Riku!" Said an 8 year old, black haired kid named Vanitas. "Let's play a game."_

_"Why? Just look out the window and enjoy the scenery," Said a 9 year old Riku. They were currently on their way to Kings Island for a family vacation._

_"Riku, don't say that, play with your brother," Said their mom form the front seat. Riku groaned but turned towards his brother and they began to play games. "So any idea on what ride you guys are going on first?"_

_"ROLLER COASTER!" Declared Vanitas._

_"Spinning cups!" Said Riku._

_"Ha, I'm the younger one and like rollercoaster's, you the older hate them," Said Vanitas smugly. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached behind the seat to get something. Riku was about to say something back when he saw another car coming towards them swerving slamming into the side that Vanitas were on. The car they were in flipped over and rolled into a ditch. Riku closed his eyes and held his head as he felt glass pierce his skin and his body jerk several times. When the vehicle stopped Riku couldn't feel anything and began to go unconscious. He heard muffled voices and looked over to see Vanitas staring straight at him with wide eyes and a trail of blood from his mouth. Riku screamed before he lost consciousness. He awoke in a pure white room and slowly looked around. He went to sit up but was stopped by a tube going into his nose. He reached up and clawed at the tube but stopped when he felt gentle hands on his._

_"Hey kiddo, leave that on there for us yeah?" Said a gentle voice. He looked over and saw a doctor standing there._

_'W-What happened? W-Where's my brother? And mom and dad?" Asked Riku._

_"… We'll talk about that later, but first I need to ask you some questions okay? First what's your name?"_

_"Riku, Riku Wise," He answered._

_''Good, how old are you Riku?"_

_"9."_

_"Who all is in your family?"_

_"My mom, my dad, my brother Vanitas and me."_

_"Good now then can you follow my finger with your eyes please?" The doctor asked as he shone a light in his face. He squinted before doing as asked. "Good, well kid you seem okay for the most part. You have a broken arm and leg, and needed to get stitches on you head and chest. You'll be okay juts take some Tylenol."_

_"What about my mom and dad?" Asked Riku. before the doctor could answer Riku's dad came in the room. "Dad? What happened to mom? and Vanitas! He didn't look to good when I saw him in the vehicle dad, his eyes were wide and scary! What happened?"_

_"Riku, clam down and listen to me okay? We Vanitas and your mother, well," He started before he began to cry. "They didn't make it. Vanitas died on impact, your mom died on the way to the hospital." He cried out as he put his head in his hands. Riku felt his heart sink and just stared at his dad._

_"N-No way, dad your lying. WHY ARE YOU LYING!?" Screamed Riku._

Riku snapped out of it when he heard his front door open and slam shut. He got up and set Vivi down and went to the kitchen. He saw his dad opening the fridge and scoffed as he saw him pull a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

"What?" Said his father, hearing him scoff. Riku juts shook his head and went back to his room where he closed his door and began to do his homework, trying not to hear his dad cussing at the world.

**So a little dark for this chapter I know. But such is a filler chapter that is indeed important. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! and as always, review responses time!**

Unicron1000- Glad you liked it X3 hope you liked this update and don't worry, the next one will be coming soon CX

Maverick Flame- I'm glad you liked it, I took a lot of risks with Vivi and them. I was worried about where to place Vivi, because he is a main member of Seifer's friends, and I decided to make him a dog and hoped it wouldn't turn people away from my story. After I put Vivi in, I decided to throw in Donald and Goofy because they are also a big part of Sora's life just because. Do you think I over did it a bit? Thank you for the kind words, it made me happy ^.^

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hello everyone. Yes it has been awhile and no I am not dead! I almost was due to flu but it is past now. So for about 2 months my laptop screen was broken and I don't feel comfortable typing my stories on a public computer so that is why I haven't uploaded ANYTHING. But do not worry I have most of the rest of the story typed up and will upload once a week, maybe sooner depending on reviews :3 anyway here we go to chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

"ra… Sora Strife!" Yelled the teacher throwing a piece of chalk at Sora. Sora jerked back to reality and stared around the classroom at the students laughing at him. "How dare you think you can sleep in my class just because it's your second day here since you came here!"

"Sorry sir, I didn't get much sleep last night," Said Sora as he felt a kick to the back of his desk. The teacher continued with the lecture as Sora sighed quietly and tried to ignore the kicks he was receiving to his desk. Its only his second day and he is already hating it. Why you ask? Riku. Riku Wise. This morning Riku and his gang decided to cake his locker with mean post-it notes. The bell rang and he jumped out of his seat and went to escape to his next class but was not fast enough. Seifer blocked his way, and tried to trip him. Sora dodged him swiftly.

"Where are you heading small fry?" He said. Sora turned to go the other way and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw dark aqua eyes that belonged to Riku.

"Move it loser, you're in the way," Said Riku pushing him aside, into one of the lockers. Sora opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey! Why don't you stop picking on him?" Said a voice. They turned to see a boy with bright red hair walk over, named Axel. Axel walked over casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Back off flamer," Growled Seifer.

"Excuse me Mr. tough guy, but I'm not the one picking on a guy. What's the saying? A guy picks on someone he likes? Are all you in love with little squirt here or something?" said Axel with a smirk. Seifer went to counter but was cut off by Riku.

"Whatever, I don't want to miss lunch," Said Riku turning around and walking away. Sora stuck out his tongue at the retreating figure causing Axel to chuckle.

"Um Thanks… Axel right?" Said Sora.

"That's right! The one and only Axel Flare, got it memorized?" He said with a smirk. ''And you are Sora Strife, brother of Roxas right?" Sora nodded and they walked in the direction of the lunch room. After they reached the cafeteria Axel waved goodbye before going to join his friends. Sora walked over and sat down next to Roxas.

"Hey bro, anything happen today in class?" asked Roxas.

"Hm, not really, let's go get lunch," Said Sora as they jumped in line and began to talk. Namine and Kairi joined them. They got their lunch and walked back towards the table to eat where once again Tidus and Wakka were trying to out-eat each other while Selphie cheered them on. They were then joined by Hayner and his friends causing there table to grow. The bell rang and they all went to classes. Before they all disbanded Kairi invited everyone to the mall after school which everyone agreed. They all left to their classes. As Sora was walking he turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Oof, Sorry," He said as he looked up and saw it was Riku. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"…Watch it next time…" Said Riku looking away and walking off.

"Wait!" Said Sora grabbing his arm and flinching when he felt Riku tense. "A-Are you okay?" Riku turned around with confusion in his eyes and he looked at Sora like he was weird or something and Sora looked back at him. Sora couldn't help but look into Riku's eyes and he felt something funny inside him. He saw several emotions run through Riku and felt his body going light. It felt like they looked at each other for hours but in reality was only a minute when Riku narrowed his eyes and pushed him down.

'don't touch me again loser, or else you will lose that arm," He said glaring before walking off. Sora put his hand over his heart and felt it beating rapidly. He shook his head and got up and headed towards class.

POV change

Riku was walking to his next class form lunch when he got a phone call. "Hello?" He said not looking at the caller ID.

_"Hey Riku," _Said his father on the other line, "_On your way home can you pick up some flowers? and make sure you come straight home alright?"_

"Okay… Why exactly?" he asked.

"_Son, what date is it?" _Riku looked at his phone and froze when he saw the date. It was March 18th, the anniversary of his mom and brothers death.

"Okay I'll do that and be home soon dad," He said as his father hung up on him. He sighed as he turned the corner and felt someone run into him.

"Oof Sorry," Said the voice that Riku recognized. 'Great, not him of all times!' He thought as Sora looked up at him. Riku avoided his look and walked around him when his arm was grabbed. He tensed up and felt Sora flinch. "Wait!" He turned and looked at him meeting his blue eyes. Riku couldn't help himself but to keep looking in those eyes, like Sora entrap him into his soul and its then that Riku noticed that Sora had beautiful eyes. Suddenly he had the urge to let his sadness go and cling to Sora, and he felt that Sora would let him. His stomach began to feel funny as his eyes went to his lips and he thought briefly of kissing him. He then realized where he was and narrowed his eyes before pushing Sora away.

"don't touch me again or you will lose that arm," He said sadly and walked away with his hand on his heart feeling the fast beats underneath his hand.

'He looks like Vanitas but doesn't, He doesn't remind of him as much as I thought he would. And what was up with hat moment!? I'm not gay for crying out loud so why did I want to kiss him!?' Thought Riku worriedly. He shook his head as he went to his next class. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to concentrate much though.

**So here we are, like I said, The updates will probably be once a week, or maybe sooner. and also I like reviews very much :3**

**Review responses:**

**Talltree-san: ** Thank you for the review :3 and I agree poor Riku but it had to be done for the story. I'm SOOOOO Sorry RIKU! anyway as for the second part you will see. ;)

**MSamthebest**: Thank you for taking the time to review this! and yes the suspense is happening. Sorry for the lateness though ^.^"

**BitterArchfiend: **Yay a reviewer! XD Thank you so much and here is more! Just hope you haven't given up on this story yet.

**Maverick Flame: **Thank you for the awesome praise :3 Im glad you like it. Yes the hospital scene was hard to type. I had to type it 3 times just to get it right. I hate it when Stories are like that. Someone falls off a cliff and all they get is a broken arm and Aspirin. I tried to make it ore realistic but not to gorery. (gory? Gorefilled? gorey?).

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Yay! Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 5**

The cemetery was quiet that day. Right after school Riku went to the floral and got a couple of tiger lilies and red tulips. They were the favorite kinds of both his mom and Vanitas. His father and him stood there at the graves. The only sound he could hear the soft sobs coming from his father. He just stood there looking at the two graves in silence. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up towards father.

"It's okay to cry son," He said and Riku bit my lip. He refused to cry now. Father kept his hand on his shoulder and he found it comforting. "I'm going to go get us drinks." It was a lame excuse for him to give Riku time to talk alone. Next will be his turn. He walked away and He turned towards the graves and began to talk.

"Hey mom, hey Vanitas. It's been awhile since I last came huh? Well not a lot of stuff is different I guess. Still hanging out with Seifer and them, Vivi is doing well, still healthy and hyper. My grades are good mom, got all A's and 1 B in science… There's some new people at school. their twin brothers, and one of them, Sora, looks just like you but is completely different. He's such a goody-two-shoe, but has a backbone at the same time… I remember when you first grew a backbone little brother. You were in kindergarten, I was in first grade. It was when the neighborhood bully pushed you and me in the mud. He took our backpacks and dumped them in the mud. Inside it was a picture that you drew to give to me and as soon as it hit the mud you jumped up and threw a handful of mud in his face. The look was priceless! Heh heh, and then I joined in and that was our first victory together. We chased him all the way to his house where he cried to his mother… I miss you so much brother…" He finished as tears finally fell from his eyes. He collapsed to his knees and felt arms wrap around his shoulder and saw his dad standing there with tears falling down his cheeks to.

"Where's the drinks old man," He said with a slight smile. He smiled back at Riku before replying, "I'm not as young as you son, memory fails me sometimes." Riku laughed before getting up and pat Vanitas gravestone and moms. He walked away and felt a gust of wind wiping his tears dry and smiled up at the sky. "Thanks mom." He walked towards the vending machines near the cemetery and stopped when he saw a familiar flock of brown hair. Sora looked up when he approached and his eyes widened. Riku glared at him as he put money in the machine and got some juice.

"Hey Riku," He said quietly. Riku looked up and didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here Sora?" He asked coldly.

"Visiting my grandma's grave with my family. It's the anniversary of her death. What about you?"

"None of your business," He said causing a huge gust of wind, which blew a rock that hit Riku's hand. He glared up at the sky before sighing. "I'm visiting my mom and brothers grave." His eyes widened and he mouthed a "Oh" before looking down. Riku looked down as well. Surprisingly the silence wasn't awkward as they thought it would be. Riku glanced over and saw dad was hugging the grave still talking so he leaned against the wall.

"do you want to talk about it?" He asked causing Riku to glance up with a slight jump at the sudden break in silence.

"…Not right now, what about you?" He asked surprising himself at the nice tone of his voice.

"…I don't really have anything to talk about it. She died when I was 6 of a heart attack," He said.

"Hey Sora!" Said a voice. they turned and saw an older woman with brown hair. "We are about to head out- oh hello."

"Okay mom I'm coming. This is Riku he goes to the same school as me," Said Sora before waving goodbye to Riku, causing him to scoff before walking away with his hands in his pockets dreading going to school tomorrow.

**Very short chapter but it is a filler. I was asked by my friend to include a scene like this so there ya go! some father son bonding time and a cute story of Vanitas and Riku :3**

**Review responses:**

**LinxToLife: **Yay a new reviewer! I'm so glad that you read and like it! It makes me happy. :3 and random story finding is great to do to find good stories.

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please!**


End file.
